Wild Elves
Appearance: Elves who are so close to the natural world that their bodies and souls have fused with animal spirits. Born in the deep forests, these people live among the wilderness, one with the land and protectors of its bounty. Their native society live by a strict creed, making them respectful and disciplined by nature. All native Wild Elves go through a right of passage, where they go out into the wild to seek their Spiritual Guide. Some find their guide peacefully, earning it's friendship and communing with it's wisdom; others do battle with their guide, overpowering, out maneuvering, or out witting it to triumph. Once their bond is settled, a powerful ritual binds to two's bodies and souls, fusing the two into a Full Wild Elf. The elf gains some abilities as well as characteristics with their Spirit Guide. Some report that the mind of their Guide surviving the fusion, acting as a second person sharing the body, others meld fully, their personalities combining to form a new person. : Common Hair Tones: Brown, Amber, Red, Gold, Black. : Common Skin Tones: Pale, Tan, Dark, Scales, Fur Patterns (with hair), Fur Patterns (without hair). : Common Eye Colors: Unusual Eye Patterns, shapes, and colors depending on Spirit Guide. Standard Racial Traits: *'Ability Score Racial Traits': See Below *'Size': Medium *'Type': All Wild Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': 30 feet *'Languages': Bukka, Sylvan Unbound Wild Elves: In their youth it is difficult to distinguish them from other elves, short statured humanoids with fair features and pointed ears. But all Wild Elves can feel a call from the world around them, a summoning from the wild lands outside of the cities buildings. Young Wild Elves are rarely content within artificial structures, and constantly feel the presence of something in the wilderness, calling to them, beckoning. The urge to explore nature is universal, as all Wild Elves are born unwhole, broken, incomplete. Their souls and minds are not fully formed, and as such they all feel a deep void in their lives. Eventually all Wild Elves will go on a quest to find themselves, and in the wilderness they will meet their Spirit Guide. The Spirit Guide will appear to be nothing more than an animal, a boar, a deer, a wolf... or any other creature of nature. But both the Animal and the Wild Elf will instantly recognize one another as their lost half, a fragment of their soul that must be reunited. Together the Wild Elf and the Spirit Guide will undergo a ritual that will bind them together. Each ritual is unique to the pair, some will fight their guide in combat, others will commune with each other and talk for hours, and some merely reach out for a single touch. When the explosive light shines out, the two of them will glow white hot, and once the blinding light is extinguish the two will rise as one. Abilities and Traits: *Fleet-Footed: While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and weapon familiarity. *Dream Walker: Unbound Wild Elves have the ability to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. In this way they are better able to seek out the other half of themselves. Unbound Elves add +1 to the saving throw DCs of spells of the divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, elves with Charisma scores of 15 or higher may use dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf's character level). This racial trait replaces elven immunities. *Greater Destiny: An Unbound Wild Elf is truly only half of what it is meant to be. The inner search for ones other half gives them a purpose to keep going, to find themselves. They Gain a +2 to any rolls to stabilize if they are bleeding out. *Incomplete Spirit: An Unbound Wild Elf is truly only half of what it is meant to be. This absence of self makes them more susceptible to outside influence. They suffer a -4 modifier to all Will saves. Full Wild Elves: Once the ritual is complete the Wild Elf's body is changed for life, altered into their true form. A fully matured Wild Elf will almost always share physical characteristics of their Spirit Guide. Patches of fur or scales, their ears replace with those of their Spirit Guide, and some look like anthropomorphic animals. They can have tails, fins, or other extra appendages from their bodies. Their skin can have tattoo like fur patterns, or grow actual fur. Their eyes can have the appearance and abilities of their Spirit Guide's. Claws, fangs, poison glands, spines, and other offensive and defensive natural weapons are not uncommon. The Spirit Guide is fused into both the body and mind of the host Elf, though results vary from person to person. Some Wild Elves report hearing the voice or seeing the apparition of their Spirit Guide, as if two minds and two souls now inhabit one body. Others report that the person they once were is now gone, their Unbound personality forever changed, and the two minds have fused to become one whole personality. Their memories, thoughts, feelings, and experiences combined into one cohesive narrative. Abilities and Traits: Abilities: You gain a +2,+2, -2, to your Ability Modifiers. These bonuses and negatives should reflect your Spirit Union. Examples; *Bear +4 Str, -2 Dex (Strong But Lumbering) *Wolf +2 Str, +2 Wis, -2 Cha (Strong, Intuitive, Quick to Anger) *Large Cat +2 Dex, +2 Str, -2 Wis (Powerful, Quick, Dangerously Curious) *Small Cat +2 Dex, -2 Con, +2 Cha (Nimble, fragile, Adorable) *Fox: -2 Con, +4 Wis (Fragile but Cunning) Racial Traits: *Fleet-Footed: While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. Elves with this racial trait receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. *Defense Racial Trait Options (WORK IN PROGRESS) *Feat and Skill Racial Trait Options (WORK IN PROGRESS) *Magical Racial Trait Options (WORK IN PROGRESS) *Senses Racial Trait Options (WORK IN PROGRESS)